


Red Running Hood (Day 2)

by DaughterOfMurder



Series: coldflashweek2016 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflashweek2016, M/M, Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Red Riding Hood!Barry, big bad wolf!Len, coldflash - Freeform, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfMurder/pseuds/DaughterOfMurder
Summary: Barry is taking some muffins to his father in a cute little basket, until something crawls out of the shadows for some 'friendly' conversation. By something I mean Len, and he is a hungry big bad wolf and Barry looks very appetizing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this wasn't properly edited since I have school things to do and not a lot of time to edit all of it. 
> 
> Also feel free to go follow me on tumblr where I am also DaughterOfMurder at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/daughterofmurder

There was faint whistling heard through the trees, their tall, thick branches blocking sun so the ground was littered with occasionally glowing patches in an otherwise unnervingly gloomy scene. The whistling grew closer, a familiar tune but the lyrics escaped recollection, a figure emerged from behind a collection of thicker trees and skipped onto a barely visible dirt path. 

They continued skipping along optimistically, a red cloak billowing out around the lean body it contained with a hood sinking over the person’s eyes. A small basket hung from their   
hand, the scent of freshly baked goods wafting into the forest about them as they continued their journey.

The whistling was drowned out as a growl grew from the shadows, the sinister sound resonating around the red-cloaked individual causing them to halt, prepared to defend themselves at a moment’s notice. A larger figure creeped into the opening where the man stood, studying his potential meal.

“Hello Scarlet, what’s your name?” The figure pushed a fur lined hood back, dark fluffy ears raising attentively.

“Uh my name is Barry…what’s yours?” Barry peeked up from under his hood, his cloak stilled around him, settling close like a shield.

“Cold. But you can call me Len” He drawled seductively, planning how best to lure his prey in today.

“Nice to meet you Len” He held a hand out, a friendly gesture but unwise. Barry still doesn’t flinch as claws trail along his fair skin when Len releases his hand, keeping a smile the entire time.

“So where are you off to Scarlet?” Len coaxed him towards a nearby log, Barry sat down gladly, already too trusting off this menacing stranger.

“I’m taking some treats to my dad, I like going to see him when I can” He smiled into the distance recalling fond memories.

“That’s very sweet of you, but why through this path? There can be dangerous things out here, they might just get you before you reach your dad” Len slid closer to the lean figure next to him, tail curling at the thought of how he will taste in due time.

“It’s not the safest way but it’s the fastest” Barry settled his little basket next to him and turned to look at Len who was now practically drooling onto him.  
Len moved the basket out of the way, a small cupcake rolling out from under its cover, he pushed Barry down and climbed over him quickly before the red-clad man had chance to resist. Cold leant down trailing his nose across Barry’s collarbone, inhaling his scent while he kept the other trapped between his arms, claws extended threateningly beside his face, carving jagged dents into the wooden surface below them.

“Now Scarlet, there is no reason to fear. I’m just feeling a little peckish is all” Cold dragged his tongue along Barry’s jaw, eliciting a shudder from the man underneath him.

“Well this snack bites back” Barry snapped, fire in his eyes as he forced himself up grabbing for Len’s throat, the two rolled onto the dirt path with leaves and grass collecting onto them as they went.

Barry settled on top of Cold, legs on either side of his hips and hands around the wolf’s throat who seemed to be amused by the entire situation he had caught himself in. Len moved his claws up along Barry’s thighs to rest on his hips, slowly digging into the skin but getting a disappointing lack of response from the man atop him.

“Scarlet you look absolutely delicious like that, one might even want to take a little nibble of that fine neck of yours” Len’s voice drawled out as he glared into mesmerising eyes that met his with a spark, almost aggressively. 

“I might let you have a taste if you do something for me” Len’s ears pricked at the notion, eyes trailing down to admire the unscathed skin he was being offered.

“And what would you have me do for you in return?” His lips suddenly seemed drying as he licked and bit at them in anticipation.

“Help me get rid of a certain someone that has been causing some trouble” Barry knew he was making a terrible, horrible, very stupid mistake but continued nonetheless.

“Consider it done” Len’s hand crawled up into Barry’s hair, pulling him down so their chests bumped together. Cold dragged his teeth along Barry’s neck, mumbling praises of his taste with his lips mapping out each inch of skin available to him.   
When Cold had gone out that morning in search of a hunt this is not what he had anticipated but by God he wouldn’t have had it any other way because he had practically short-circuited the moment this red-clad man had wandered into his territory looking for trouble.


End file.
